Sonic and Steve: Continuum Corruption
by roket333
Summary: The portal lights again, allowing Sonic and co to see steve again. It has been 9 months since they escaped minecraftia and Sonic and Tails haven't been getting the adrenaline rush from fighting eggman anymore.
1. Chapter 0: Warnings and meanings

Sonic and Steve: Quest for the dragon egg

Desc: The portal lights again, allowing Sonic and co to see steve again. It has been 9 months since they escaped minecraftia and Sonic and Tails haven't been getting the adrenaline rush from fighting eggman anymore.

C0: Key and prologue

*action* an action happens

'thought' the character thinks to himself

"quote" the character quotes another character

[words] the narration

WARNING

This story contains the deaths of Sonic the Hedgehog characters.

This story contains a medium amount of blood.

This story contains mild cursing.

If you are easily disturbed by either of the instances, it is not recommended that you read this story.

This story is best enjoyed if you have a vivid imagination and can visualize scenes in your head.

SEGA owns all characters from this story being a part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series.

Mojang owns Steve and Minecraft.


	2. Chapter 1: Long time no see!

Chapter 1: Long time no see!

[At Sonic and Tails' house by Tails' lab]

Sonic: {In dream

Steve: Sonic, welcome back…

Sonic: Hey Steve!...

End of dream}

Tails: Sonic! Wake up! There's a weird noise coming from my lab!

Sonic: *groans* 5 more minutes, mom.

Tails: Wake up!

[Tails slaps Sonic]

Sonic: Huh? I'm awake! Oh. What's up?

Tails: There's a purple glow coming from my lab. Weird noises too!

Sonic: Fine, I'll check it out.

[Sonic races down to the lab]

Sonic: Tails! The portal! It's open again!

Tails: To Steve's world?

Sonic: Yea! Get silver, shadow and amy here too!

[Tails calls Shadow]

[Line rings]

{Over phone

Shadow: Who is this, and what the hell do you want?

Tails: Shadow, it's me, Tails, and to portal to Steve's world is open again!

Shadow: Chaos CONTROL!

Call ends}

[Shadow warps next to Sonic]

Shadow: So, we can go back?

Sonic: Yep.

[Tails calls Silver and Amy too]

Tails: Let's go!

[All jump through portal]

[Sonic takes a deep breath]

Sonic: Ahh, back in Minecraftia.

Tails: Where's steve's house?

Sonic: Look a note! "Dear Sonic and friends, I have relocated my house to the beach. Follow the trail of orange blocks to reach my house. Signed, Steve.

[Sonic and friends follow the path]

[Steve was carrying some wood inside to his house when he saw the anthropomorphic animals. Steve is exited and drops the wood on his pet slime, but he reforms to the side]

Steve: Sonic! Tails!

Tails: Long time no see! How have you been?

Steve: Great! I relocated, made a new house, roket installed some new mods.

Sonic: Like what?

Steve: Your mod.

Sonic: Wha?

Steve: Sonic the hedgehog mod.

Sonic: Sweet!

Steve: Also, look at this baby!

[Steve shows Sonic a shard of prismarine]

Tails: May I see that?

Steve: sure!

[Steve gives Tails the prismarine shard]

[Tails puts the shard in an anylizer]

Tails: It's called a Prismarine shard, and is found when killing a mob called a guardian.

Steve: IPad?

Tails: Nope. Custom anylizer. If it can't find it in the database, it opens up a webpage about it and stores that data in it.

Steve: Speaking of technology, guess what I made? Er, well, me and roket made?.

Tails: Particle accelerator?

Sonic: Chilidog maker?

Shadow: Chaos annihilator?

Amy: Love potion?

Silver: Inter dimensional teleporter?

Steve: No, a time machine.

[Nobody responded]

Steve: I'm sorry, are you not impressed?

Tails: Not really, I have built many of them.

Steve: Well, sorry Mr. smartass.

Sonic: Hey! That was uncalled for! And, Tails, This is his first time machine, is it not steve?

Steve: It is. And you have not even seen it yet!

Tails *clenching his teeth*: Fine, let's see it.

[Steve opens a large door to a big machine made of gold blocks with warp cores, clocks in item frames and redstone]

Sonic: Cool!

[All but Tails agreed]

Steve: Tell me, Tails, How many people at a time can your time machine transport?

Tails: 1.

Steve: Mine can transport 25.

Sonic: Can we use it?

Steve: Sure! Let's check out what Minecraft used to be in the beginning.

[All stepped into the time machine and Steve pushed a button labeled "Infdev"]

[All are teleported to the pas with a high-pitched chime]

Steve: Welcome to Infdev!

Sonic: Inf what?

Steve: Never mind. Just enjoy and have a look around.

[A weird ambient cave-like noise echoes throughout the world]

Silver: What was that?

Steve: No… DANG IT!

Sonic: What?

Steve: I brought the prismarine! The entire game is going to degrade! We'll all die! Even you guys!

Tails: Let's just go back with the machine.

Steve: Right. Let's go.

[All get into the time machine]

[Steve pushes a button labeled "Present"]

End of chapter 1.

C2 preview:

Steve: We need gears!

Tails: Now then, how does one dig with a pickaxe?

Sonic: Let's get out of here before we're zombies!

End of preview.


	3. Chapter 2: The corruption has started

Chapter 2: The corruption has started

Shadow: Why are we not back in our own time?

Steve: There were no item frames in this point in time.

Sonic: We're screwed?

Steve: There is one last chance. We could use gears. We need gears!

Tails: Great! How?

Steve: We need iron. Sonic, Tails, you two are going to go mining and get some iron. Silver, Shadow, go see if you can get some food.

Sonic: So, how do we get iron?

Steve: Iron ore. Here, take these.

[Steve gives Sonic and Tails diamond pickaxes]

Steve: Now then, go on! We haven't much time! I'll make a house.

[Sonic and Tails]

Tails: Now then, how does one dig with a pickaxe?

Sonic: Like this?

[Sonic broke a block]

[The item of cobblestone almost trips him]

Tails: Can I see that block? You know, to scan it?

Sonic: Sure, one second.

[Sonic pukes up the block]

A/N: I made the item almost trip Sonic and have Sonic puke to give the item because that is how it looks in Minecraft.

Sonic: Blech! Ugh. I… I'm confused.

Tails: Me too. How can that go into your wristband through your feet but you have to puke it up to give it to me?

Sonic: Whatever. We need to get that iron before we die!

Tails: Right!

[Sonic and Tails start mining]

[Steve]

Steve: Man, I should've had Silver with me. This is boring being alone.

[All blocks flash purple, ambient sound plays]

Steve: uhp!

[Steve breaks wood faster]

[Silver and Shadow]

Silver: Shadow, let's just make a farm and plant some plants.

Shadow: No way. I wanted to kill a cow last time, but my fingers where broken. You owe me!

Silver: How? You are the one who punched the block to break it!

Shadow: You want to go? *cracks knuckles*

Silver: You bet.

[Shadow and Silver get in a fight]

[Sonic and Tails]

Sonic: Tails! Come here!

Tails: What? Woah!

[Tails notices a huge cave filled with Zombie and Skeletons]

[One of the skeletons notices the duo and shoots Sonic in the arm, causing him to fall into the cave]

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: Tails! Help! This arrow is making my arm hurt like hell!

End of chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter. I got writer's block. This story may be ~5-6 chapters long.


	4. Chapter 3: Back to the future

Chapter 3: Back to the future.

Tails: Sonic, don't you have that health potion form last time?

Sonic: Yes but, remember how my arm is hurt like hell!?

Tails: I have to baby feed you?

Sonic: Yep. Soz.

Tails: Forget you!

[Tails goes back to his mine and keeps mining]

Skeleton: Tough luck, buddy.

[Skeleton charges bow]

[Explosions]

Steve: Leave him alone!

Skeleton:…Nope

[Skeleton shoots Sonic in the head]

[Steve shoots the skeletons with his flame bow]

Steve: Sonic… You mustn't die!

[Sonic's head was bleeding fast]

Steve: Take this.

[Steve pours a health potion into Sonic's mouth]

[The bleeding wound disappears as if by magic]

Sonic: Woo! Feeln' good!

Steve: No thanks to Tails.

[Tails comes blasting through a wall]

Tails: Time to meet your… Ah, dammit!

Sonic: Thanks a ton, buddy.

[Sonic slaps Tails on the back of his head and Sonic, Tails and Steve continue to mine]

Steve: I've struck iron!

[All travel back to the teleporter]

[Silver and Shadow are there, both with blood spots on their fur and Silver is crying]

Silver: *mumbling*: No, no, no, no, no…

Shadow: He's been crying for an hour! Get over it Silver, it's just some damn cows!

Steve: Silver, there's no reason to be sad. Those cows will get another life in the Aether.

Silver: Really?

Steve: Would I lie? Now, let's get crafting!

[Montage]

[Steve crafts furnaces]

[Sonic places furnaces]

[Shadow puts ore in the top, coal in the bottom]

[Tails takes ingots out and carelessly leans on a furnace, putting his tails in the bottom]

[Steve throws a bucket of water on Tails, who was running about with his tails on fire]

[Tails and Steve are striking almost finished gears with their hammers]

[End of montage]

[Steve places gears]

Steve: What's that?

[A huge wave of black and purple flashing emptiness is rushing towards them]

Shadow: Hit the damn button!

[Steve hits the button labeled "Present"]

[Back in the current time]

Sonic: Where's Sliver?

Steve: I think we le-

Silver: I'm right here.

Tails: Thank god.

End of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: The end

Chapter 4: Back on Mobius

Sonic: I think it's best we go back home.

Steve: Yes, good thinking. Until next time, thou knight of the wind!

Sonic: Cya, Steve!

[All travel home]

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-THE END-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Sorry for the short story but, Enter the Aether may be as long as this and Quest for the dragon egg combined.

_**Keep an eye out for the next in the series**_

_**Sonic and Steve: Enter the Aether**_

_**ETA: Jan27th through February 2**__**nd**_

_**This is roket333 signing out!**_


End file.
